While existing apparatuses and methods are able to inspect the surface of many such components, the necessary technical and financial outlay varies depending on the apparatus and/or method used, and depending on how strict the requirements of the inspection are.
The problem addressed by the invention is therefore that of creating an apparatus which does not have the disadvantages named above. In particular, the apparatus should make it possible to inexpensively detect even the smallest defects on components with sophisticated optical properties.
The special challenge of this problem is that of integrating the components of the apparatus in such a manner that the user has the simplest possible options for installation into the inspection process. At the same time, a cost-effective mass production of the apparatus must be ensured.